


Fictober drabble #18

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [18]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Betrayal, Disappointment, Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2018, Loyalty, Not Beta Read, being observant, the quiet ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "You should have seen it."





	Fictober drabble #18

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You should have seen it."

It’s the quiet ones who notice what we hope will pass unseen.

Harry and Ayala observed Captain Janeway’s shoulders sagging for an instant before she turned to the next ecstatic relative.

“Gotta be exhausted,” Mike said. “XO oughta step in.” His eyes scanned the room, but Chakotay hadn’t returned. They’d both seen him slip away with Seven.

Harry couldn’t leave it alone. “You weren’t on the bridge. Her face when she saw them together? Happiest day of her life to heartbreak. Then she just … went on. I’m telling you -- you should have seen it.” 

Mike only said, “ _He_ should have.”


End file.
